warrior_cats_fanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Lost in the Wind
Silverkit and Brightkit are twin litter-mates who were born in SunriseClan, until they were exiled with their mother, Swirlflower. Little do the kits know that Swirlflower is harboring a horrible secret. They are both half-clan cats. The rules of the two clans are harsh. If cats from ddiferent clans have kits, the mother dies while the kits are sent far away. So when she revels the secret, Silverkit and Brightkit are thrown into darkness. Seprated and renamed, the two siblings believe each other dead. While they struggle to make it past death, lies, love, and danger will they ever find eachother? Or will they be lost in the wind...forever? Allgiences SunriseClan: Leader: Gorsestar- Pale ginger and red tom with amber eyes. Deputy: Tigerpath- Ginger tom with black stripes and green eyes. Mediicne Cat: Songflower- Pale gray she-cat with amber eyes. Warriors: Hazelclaw- Black and gray tom with blue eyes. Jaysong- Silver tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws and ice blue eyes. Skyflight- Dark blue gray tabby tom with pale green eyes. Nightwhisper- Black tom with gold eyes. Dawnbreeze- Dark toritshell she-cat with brown paws and amber eyes. Apprentice: Primrosepaw Redfern- Dark red tom with blue eyes. Apprentice: Sunnypaw Creamflower- Cream colored tabby and white she-cat with pale green eyes. Gingersky- Ginger tabby she-cat with yellow paws and eyes. Sunsetfur- Golden and yellow she-cat with amber yes. Fireclaw- Ginger tom with a,ber eyes. Rushblaze- Dark ginger and white tom with amber eyes. Littlefern- Dark bown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Strongheart- Pale toristhell she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice: Aspenpaw Apprentices: Primrosepaw- Pale cream and brown she-cat with blue eyes. Sunnypaw- Golden she-cat with blue eyes. Aspenpaw- Gray she-cat with silver flecks and blue eyes. Queens: Swirlflower- Pale brown/cream she-cat with silver stripes that look like swirls and amber eyes. (Mother to Silverkit;A silver she-kit with white paws and blue green eyes, and Brightkit, a dark gray and white tom with white paws and blue green eyes) Elders: Hawksong- Brown tabby with amber eyes. Silverspeak- Silver she-cat with green eyes. Flamefire- Old ginger and red tom with green eyes. MoonriseClan: Leader: Riverstar- Very pale gray she-cat with blue stripes and deep blue eyes. Deputy: Shadepelt- Dark gray tom with amber yes. Mediicne Cat: Featherheart- White she-cat with silver paws and blue eyes. Warriors: Sandflower- pale ginger and cream she-cat with blue eyes. Tigerfur- Brown tabby and gray tom with green eyes. Oakstripe- Red brown tom with grey eyes. Starshine- Dark silver and aple silver she-cat with deep blue eyes. Electricstrike- Black tom with golden stripes and eyes. Apprentice: Lightingpaw Cinderswirl- Pale gray tabby she-cat with one blue and one amber eye. Duskfang- Dark brown tom with amber yes. Winterbreeze- White she-cat with a black paw and black flecks under her pale blue eyes. Apprentice: Hollypaw Silverbreeze- Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Thunderstorm- Dark gray tabby and white tom with blue green eyes and white paws. Fernclaw- White tom with dark brown spots and yellow eyes. Mistwind- Silver and blue she-cat with blue eyes. Coldfur- White and gray tom with blue eyes. Apprentice: Airpaw Grayheart- Gray tabby tom with blue eyes. Prologue The night was calm. Stars twinkled brightly among the sky while the moon stood still. There was no sound, no movements, no sign of life. Perfect. It was the perfect place for Swirlflower to have her kits. Oh those kits, she had been carrying them for what seemed like seasons now. And she couldn't keep them in SunriseClan. Not with their father being MoonriseClan. Finally, Swirlflower felt a harsh pain in her stomach. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Silver's Fanfics